


Captain Aftercare

by FyoraSilverwolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, POV Third Person, POV Tony Stark, the author has no BDSM experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: The scene is over, and Steve has cleaned up. It's time for Tony to come back up. Steve will help him the whole way, of course.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 46





	Captain Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to occur after an unspecified BDSM style play session. Its purpose is to depict aftercare [though I’ve never done it] largely for the purpose of being aftercare for the reader. I wrote it because I needed it. After (limited) searching that didn’t quite satisfy my need, I decided to write myself some aftercare. I stopped at the point that it had worked for me, so your mileage may vary. The nickname used in the title will never come up because I came up with it too late.

Steve leaned down to look Tony in the eye as he knelt on the floor.

“Are you okay to come with me, Tony?” He had already cleaned them both as the last elements of their session. “We’re going to cuddle some place more comfortable, okay?”

Tony looked up slowly. He was still kind of floating, but Steve’s hand was there to help him up. To go? To go where? Belatedly he noticed Steve’s other hand indicating the bed.

Before even starting their session, Steve had piled the bed with blankets and pillows. Tony had said he probably wouldn’t even need the blankets with how hot Steve ran. “You’re like a furnace, Rogers,” he had said “a stove even.” But Steve wanted to be absolutely prepared. If he never felt cold again, it would be too soon, so he didn’t want that discomfort for anyone else either.

Tony took Steve’s hand for balance as he stood up. With a gentle, and warm hand on Tony’s back, Steve guided him to the bed. He wrapped Tony in a couple blankets to sit up, but stayed in arm’s reach as he grabbed the water and snacks.

“You’re being so good for me, Tony.” Steve took Tony’s hand as he returned, running his thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “Do you want some water?” Steve offered the bottle of water, with its straw angled toward Tony.

Tony stared at the straw, then nodded as he leaned forward to sip from it. He noticed Steve had changed the screens on the walls to depict scenes of a green forest. It was surprisingly pleasant to look at. He’d have to ask Steve what national park it was later, so he could make a donation—anonymous of course. He almost giggled at the thought of explaining why he was making the donation to the press. “yeah, my Dom said nature scenes help him after a session, and they surprisingly help me, too. So I want to make sure that’s preserved as long as possible.”

“You seem like you’re doing a little better.” Steve’s voice interrupted Tony’s thoughts on the nature scenes. When Tony’s eyes flicked over, he noticed Steve beaming at him, holding the water bottle with the straw in his lap. At that moment Tony realized he must have stopped drinking it, when did that happen? 

Steve’s voice interrupted his thoughts again. “You’ve been so good, Tony. How about a little food now?” And Tony’s brain caught up with the past few seconds to realize Steve had reached over to the snacks to offer him a piece of cheese. 

Tony took it in his mouth carefully, only belatedly realizing he could’ve used his hands. The cheese was solid but not hard, and mild in flavor. Tony focused on its taste and feel in his mouth. Gradually, Tony was returning to normal clarity, as if he had been in a pleasant dream, and Steve had been watching him intently, looking for just such a sign. 

Steve took one of Tony’s hands in his and rubbed it gently between his warm hands. Tony blinked a few times, “Okay, I guess I’ll just get my own snacks now.” Steve laughed, but didn’t let go of Tony’s other hand as Tony reached with his free hand to claim some snacks for himself. 

Tony was back to himself, except maybe a little lighter, as he always was after his sessions with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures referenced here are of the forest-y parts of Cumberland Island National Seashore in Georgia and Myakka River State Park in Florida. I’m also a personal fan of the Okefenokee Wildlife Refuge.


End file.
